Love leaves a scent
by Misaki Tokura
Summary: "It's over Kai." "What do you mean?" "It's over between us," she was about to leave however he grabbed her wrist. "No, I refuse to let you go Misaki."
1. Chapter 1

"It's over Kai."

"What do you mean?"

"It's over between us," she was about to leave however he grabbed her wrist.

"No, I refuse to let you go Misaki."

"Let me ask you something, do you want this baby?"

"I'm not ready to be a father."

"You know this is your fault," she said bitterly.

"How is it my fault?" He raises his voice slightly.

"You're the one who didn't bother using protection!" She screamed at him.

Kai could barely look her in the eye, his expression downcast. He knew she was right but he decided to remain silent.

She pulled her wrist out of his grasp as he watched her slammed his apartment's door.

* * *

Five years had passed.

"Zen did you finish your breakfast?" Misaki asked.

"Yes mama, I finished."

"Here's your milk," she smiled at her son.

"Thank you mama," he took the glass of milk.

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Mama all my friends have daddies, how come I don't have one?" He asked innocently.

"Remember I'm your mother and father."

He knitted his eyebrows into a frown.

"But mama, you can't be both because you're a girl."

Misaki couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you mama," he hugged her.

"I love you too my son." She ruffled his spiky brunette hair affectionately.

* * *

Author's note: Please read and review~


	2. Chapter 2

"Be good at school."

"Yes mama," he waved energetically.

She waited until he went inside the school building.

* * *

Misaki walked off along the streets. She hears footsteps behind her but she disregards it.

"I miss you Misaki."

"Leave me alone Kai."

He grabbed her arm, making her face him.

"Misaki please don't ignore me, I miss touching you, kissing you."

Her cheeks redden at his comments.

"Stop saying embarrassing things."

"I want to kiss you right now Misaki."

"That's not happening." She started running away from him.

Her eyes widen when she saw him chasing after her.

_Oh my goodness, he doesn't give up. It's been five years for god sake._

"Come back to me Misaki, I love you."

Her heart skip a beat. She couldn't deny it, she still love him too. He finally caught her in his arms.

"Let me go Kai!"

"No, I don't want to."

Every time she tried to squirm out, he held her tighter.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kai asked.

"No, why are you asking me that?"

"I'm glad. Just so you know I'm not seeing anyone either."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"I mean it Misaki, you are the love of my life. I love you always."

Tears trickled down her cheeks. He wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Kai kissed her on the lips passionately. She was in shock mode.

She immediately pulled away, blushing.

"If you make that face, I'm going to kiss you again Misaki."

"Eh? What face?" She stepped back.

_Why am I letting him kiss me? No, he caught me off guard that's why._

He pulled her into him arms and held her closely. She can feel his heart beating.

"Tell me you don't love me, then I leave you alone."

"Kai, I can't say it. You know that I still love you."

"You still love me?" He smiled at her lovingly.

She didn't want to admit it, however she was enjoying the closeness.

She can feel the heat from his body, his body was pressed against hers.

"Let me ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you ready to see our son?"

"Yes."

* * *

It was 3pm. Misaki and Zen were at home, in the living room.

"Kai this is Zen. Zen this is your father."

Zen was sitting beside his mother, whilst Kai was sitting opposite them.

"Mama, are you sure that mister is my father?" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes he's your father."

"So, how old are you Zen?" Kai asked.

"I'm five years old. Can I ask you a question?" Zen asked.

"Sure."

"Why is your hair weird?" He pointed at Kai's hair.

"Zen, don't be rude," she scolded him.

"I'm sorry daddy," he bowed his head deeply.

"That's all right my son."

He felt something he never felt before. It finally hit him that he's a father. He couldn't help but smile.

"Do you love mama?" Zen asked.

"Yes, I love her very much," Kai answered sincerely.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for your kind reviews. Please don't forget to review~


	3. Chapter 3

Zen was fast asleep in his room. Kai and Misaki was watching a scary movie in the living room.

She was practically hiding behind the pillow.

"Why did you choose this Kai?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to be close to you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Aren't you enjoying this too much?" She asked.

"Of course. Let's go on a date Misaki."

"No."

"Why not? I'm not going to give up until you agree."

"Fine, I go on a date with you Kai."

She blushes when he pulled her closer to him.

"Can I sleep over tonight Misaki?"

"Sure, you can take the sofa."

"Who says that I'll be taking the sofa?" He said in a husky voice as he switched the television off.

She shrieked when he lifted her up into his arms.

"Kai put me down."

"No."

"You're not going to listen to me are you?" She asked.

"Nope."

* * *

He marched into her room and closed the door.

"Now it's just you and me," his eyes filled with desire.

He put her down gently on the bed, he climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Every time she tried to move away, he held her tighter.

"Goodnight Misaki."

He kissed her on the lips.

"What was that for?" She shyly asked.

"It's a goodnight kiss, my lover."

"Since when I'm your lover?" She blushes.

Instead of answering her, he just looks deeply into her blue eyes.

He caressed her cheek and slowly closed the gap between them. His lips touched her collarbone and neck. A content sigh escaped her lips.

They spent the whole night together, in each other arms. Her back was pressed against his chest as he held both of her wrists.

* * *

Morning had arrived. Misaki was taking a hot shower. It soothed her. _I can't believe I spent the entire night with him._ Her heart was racing. There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Misaki are you in the shower?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Let's shower together," he said with a cheeky grin.

"That's not going to happen Kai."

Once she finish her shower, she wrapped a cotton towel around her body. She blushed tenfold when she unlocked the door. Kai whistled at the sight. Her skin glistening and her long hair damp.

"There is no need to be shy, you have a nice figure Misaki Tokura."

She slammed the door in his face. She slowly slid down the door, flustering.

_I can't believe he saw me in a towel._ Once she was dressed, she exited the bathroom.

"Good morning beautiful." He wrapped his arms around her waist as he inhaled her scent.

Misaki was folding the laundry.

"Good morning Kai."

Kai started his fantasy, he pictured Misaki wearing a bikini. He blushed at the thought.

"Kai, you're drooling."

"Am I?"

"Yes, what were you thinking about?"

"You."

She surprised herself when she hugged him.

* * *

In the evening, Misaki was at Kai's house. Uncle Shin was babysitting Zen.

The couple was eating dinner. Under the table, he held her hand.

She smiled at him.

"Misaki, move in with me."

* * *

Author's note: I'll update faster if I get 10 reviews. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Flashback**_

"Kai, I can't get down, I'm scared." The ten year old was clinging to the tree.

"Don't worry, I promise I catch you."

"Really, you promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

She closed her eyes as she falls. She didn't feel any pain as she was cushioned by Kai, in his arms.

He caught her with ease.

"Kai, thank you for catching me." She hugged him tightly, which he blushed.

"No problem."

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

"Why do you want me to live with you?" She asked.

"I want us to be a family."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes, of course."

Tears well up in her eyes.

"I've been longing for you to say that."

He pulled her into his arms.

A few hours later, Misaki packed her things and Zen belongings in a luggage.

There were lots of boxes and bags. Kai helped carry the heavy stuff into his apartment.

It took a while for them to unpack everything.

"I've made closet space for your clothes Misaki."

"That's very nice of you, thank you." She kissed him on the cheek.

She could've sworn that his ears turn red.

"I want your opinion Kai," she was holding a bathing suit on her left and on her right she was holding up a bikini.

"What are you trying to do me?" Kai was blushing.

"Jeez, I only wanted your opinion." She pouted.

"Okay, I go with the bathing suit."

"What's wrong with the bikini?" She asked.

"That should be for my eyes only, I don't want guys drooling over you."

"You're being overprotective Kai."

"Yes, only when it comes to you, my dear."

"You're so sweet." She blows him a kiss.

"So how about a preview of you wearing those?"

"Alright."

She went to the bathroom to change into the bathing suit. When she exited the bathroom

Kai was staring at her intensely which made her blush. The swim suit was frilly and it hugged her curves. When she tried on the bikini, she felt self-conscious as his eyes lingered all over her body.

"Wow Misaki."

"Stop looking at me like that." She felt shy under his gaze.

When she walked towards him, it felt like she was hypnotizing him. He could barely move.

"Misaki, I want you."

"Kai."

"Yes?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

_She's so hot I can't control myself._

* * *

_Author's note: From now on I won't update until I get decent amount of reviews. For chapter 4, I would like 15 reviews._


	5. Chapter 5

"Daddy push me higher." Zen was sitting on a swing, swinging.

"Alright, hold on tight." Kai pushes Zen higher.

"Yes daddy."

"I buy you ice cream later, how does that sound?"

"Yeah!" Zen said cheerfully.

"Remember don't tell your mother."

"Okay."

"Good boy."

"Mama told me that you spent five years chasing her."

Kai couldn't help but smile. It was true that he chased her for that long. He promised himself that he would never let her go. Thinking back about not wanting a child made him feel ashamed. Meeting his son was the best thing. He couldn't be happier.

_I hope I'm good enough to be a father._

* * *

After the park, they went to get ice cream.

"Son, what flavour do you want?" Kai asked.

"I would like vanilla with chocolate sauce, please."

"Here you go," he handed the ice cream to Zen after paying it.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome my son."

"Make sure you finish before it melts."

"Yes daddy."

Kai and Zen walk along the pavement, hand in hand.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get home.

"Honey, I'm back," Kai said.

"Welcome back," Misaki replied with a smile.

"Zen did you have fun?" Misaki asked.

"Yes mama, I had fun. Especially with daddy." He smiled from ear to ear.

"Change your clothes and get ready for bed Zen."

"Okay mama." He ran into his room.

"I hope you didn't spoil him Kai."

"What makes you say that?"

"You better tell the truth otherwise you will be sleeping on the sofa tonight." Misaki folded her arms across her chest.

"Come on don't be like that Misaki."

"You're sleeping on the sofa then." She went into their room and slammed the door.

During the night, Misaki was sleeping peacefully. She had to admit that she was missing Kai lying next to her. She started to feel guilty. She wakes up and opens the door. She gasped upon seeing Kai sleeping on the floor, he had his hand firmly on the door knob.

"Kai wake up." She gently shook him.

Kai opened his eyes to see Misaki standing in front of him.

He smiled when he saw her.

"I knew you couldn't keep away from me Tokura."

"You be quiet," she playfully swatted his arm.

He stood up and lifted Misaki over his shoulder.

"Hey, put me down Kai."

"I won't let you sleep tonight Misaki," Kai said in a seductive voice.

* * *

Author's note: Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai put her down on the bed and trailed kisses down her neck. She felt shy when he started unbuttoning her top, one by one.

"Kai we shouldn't be doing this," she was breathless.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He looked deeply into her eyes. It was piercing through her. She can feel his weight on her as he was hovering over her. Her legs were in between his. She can see the passion in his eyes. She could get lost in them forever. Misaki felt his hot breath tickling her skin. Her cheeks were flushed.

He dipped his head down as his lips met hers. It was the most sizzling kiss that left her speechless. She gripped his shirt firmly. It felt intoxicating. They spent hours kissing. He marked her twice on her nape.

She giggled when he kissed her tone stomach.

"Kai that tickles."

She blushes when he graze her thigh and bit her lace undergarment strap.

"Stop that," she gently swatted him playfully on his arm.

He growled playfully in return.

"I'm tired, let's go to sleep." She yawn lightly, covering her mouth.

"I get you next time my Misaki," he said with a teasing grin.

"Behave yourself Kai."

They slept next to each other all night.

* * *

It was a long drive to the beach. Kai was behind the wheel whilst she was sitting next to him, in the passenger seat. Akari had volunteered to babysit Zen. It was just the two of them, alone.

Unbeknownst to her, he was stealing glances at Misaki, whenever she wasn't paying attention.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Misaki asked as she was holding a map.

"Of course, I know where I'm going," Kai answered.

"Where are you taking me?" Misaki asked.

"It's a secret," he winked at her.

It took two hours to get to their destination. They finally arrived at the beach.

He was the first one to get out of his vehicle as he opened the car door for her.

She couldn't see, since Kai was covering her eyes.

He steered her carefully to the right direction.

"Are we there yet?" She asked.

"Yes," he removed his hands.

She gasped upon seeing a beautiful beach house. It was a contemporary house.

He lifted her up into his arms.

"Kai, I can walk you know."

"I just want to be this close to you, is that so bad?"

She shyly covered her face with her hands.

They went into the beach house and got changed.

Kai was waiting patiently for his girlfriend.

"Are you ready Misaki?"

There was no answer, only the wind greeted him.

Kai's jaw dropped upon seeing Misaki descending down the stairs. She was wearing a purple bikini top with a skirt.

"What do you think?" She asked timidly.

"You look amazing Misaki."

Misaki couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing summer shorts.

For some reason she can smell cologne on him. She wonder why he was wearing it, since he wasn't the type. For whatever reason, she didn't seem to mind.

Soft music started playing in the background.

"Would you care to dance?" Kai asked as he held out his hand.

"Certainly," she gracefully accepted it.

He had his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms were around his neck. They softly swayed side to side to the gentle music. She rested her head on his right shoulder.

"I love you Misaki."

* * *

Author's note: I'll update faster if you give me 6 reviews. Silent readers, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled sweetly at him. It melted his heart.

"I love you too, Kai."

"I love you more."

Not wanting to let go. He nuzzled her neck.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Kai said.

His forehead lightly pressed against hers. Her cheeks heated up at the sudden contact.

"Let's go outside Kai."

"You're not going to dress like that. That is for me only," Kai held her possessively.

"You're being overprotective again Kai."

"I can't help it, you belong to me Misaki Tokura."

"How about you putting sun lotion on for me?" She asked.

"I wouldn't say no to that. Don't blame me if I can't control myself when I'm around you."

"Behave yourself Kai," she giggled.

Kai got the sun lotion bottle in his hand. He started applying it on Misaki. He gulped every time he touched her skin. All of the sudden his mouth ran dry.

"Can you handle me Toshiki?" She teased him.

"Don't underestimate me Misaki."

She shrieked when he untied her bikini top, however she held it securely.

"Kai what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing in particular," he grins mischievously.

"You're such a pervert Kai."

"Only when it comes to you Misaki."

Kai tied her bikini top after he was done. The couple went outside to the beach.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly below the ocean waves. In the ocean, they were splashing each other.

Laughter filled the air. He would watch her swim elegantly. She was like a goddess to him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Kai carried her bridal style.

"Careful Misaki, I might drop you."

"Don't you dare, otherwise you will be sleeping alone tonight."

"I'm only teasing you."

"You're always teasing me Kai."

"If you are ever in trouble, I give you CPR," there was a glint in his eyes.

Feeling shy, she covered her face with her hands.

"How about if I give you mouth to mouth right now?" Kai asked.

"Stop it."

"You're so cute Misaki. I want to take you home."

"Kai are you flirting with me?"

"Yes."

She couldn't help but blush.

"You're blushing."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

He carried her to shore. The soft sand was beneath his feet. She had her arms wrapped around his neck. He softly kissed her on the lips. It started of slow, gradually it turned into a deep passionate kiss. Kai was surprised when she kissed him back. He felt like he was on cloud nine. The way she kissed him made his heart race.

_I love her so much. I don't want to ever let her go._

He carefully put her down and got down on one knee.

"Misaki, will you marry me?"

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reviewing everyone. Also thank you for the favs and follows. As always, please review if you like my story.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes," tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

He place the diamond ring on her finger, it glistened in the light.

As he got up, she leapt into his arms. He held her in a loving embrace.

"You're officially my fiancée," he said.

"This feels like a dream," she said happily.

"Speaking of dreams, I dream about you every night," he whispered into her ear.

"Eh you dream about me?" She blushed at the thought.

Misaki gazes at the diamond ring, she smiles sweetly.

* * *

It was a long journey home. In the car, he would hold her hand and look at her with so much love and affection. He couldn't imagine life without her. She means everything to him.

* * *

By the time they got home, Zen greeted them with a hug.

"Mother and father."

"Zen, we have great news to tell you," Kai said.

"Is mother having a baby soon? Zen asked.

"No," Kai replied.

"What's the surprise then?" Zen furrowed his eyebrows.

"I asked your mother to marry me."

"I can't believe it, I'm so happy," Zen smiled adorably.

Misaki and Kai smiled at their son.

When Kai kisses her on the lips, Zen quickly covered his eyes and ran into his room.

* * *

He led her to the balcony, he continued to kiss her fiercely. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and he had his arms encircled her waist.

_In my heart, there is one person, Toshiki Kai. You're my first and last love. I, Misaki Tokura can say this is my happily ever after._

THE END

* * *

Author's note: I truly hope you like the last chapter. I would like to thank for those who supported my story. I truly appreciate it. Please review.


End file.
